Dark Shadow
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: happy wings? sorry. Batman finds a girl with strange abilities. there are more like her living on an island. Cadmus is eveloved. whats gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**found this old story. re wrote it. enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Batman leapt building to building on his usual patrol. He heard thunder grumble and soon after, the staccato plinks of rain came falling from the sky. Batman shook his head and sighed. He knew he should have taken the Batmobile, however, he was relentless and would finish the patrol before he returned to the mansion.

He was near the docks when he saw movement. From the water came a small body that pulled itself up from the bay to the wooden dock. Once the body was fully out of the water, it stayed on the dock motionless. Batman was quick to run to the body. It was a small girl with long mangled black hair, and badly sun burnt skin. She reeked of fish. He reached down to help her up, but she quickly recoiled from his hands. She quavered at his sight, her golden eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he stated smoothly, trying to forestall her from jumping back into the bay.

"G… get away! Leave alone! Leave _me _alone!" she garbled in a yell. Batman could see that she was beaten, bruised, and badly burned.

"You're injured. I'm taking you to get medical care." he said sternly as he lifted her up. She was very light, most likely because she was so underweight.

"No! Let me go! Put me down!" she screamed in a raspy voice, trying to kick him, but was to weak to.

Batman swung from building to building, and reached the Batmobile that was cloaked in an alleyway. He buckled her into the Batmobile's passenger seat, and sped off to the Batcave. Before he was even halfway there, he glanced back to see that the young girl was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

Alfred made sure to tend to the girl's wounds. Batman kept his demure look, but he was getting more and more angry at who ever hurt her. She was so weak and beaten she looked as if it hurt to move. He needed to know who did this to her.

"Sir. I've done all that I can. I also left a glass of water and a ham and cheese sandwich for her when she wakes up." Alfred informed. "Do you know how she got into this state Sir?" he inquired.

"No. But I will find out." Batman stated.

Two hours passed and the girl finally woke up. She looked around at her surroundings with curiosity. She grinned slightly, then realized the food and water, which she downed in less than a minute. Batman walked out of the shadows, and her body tensed when seeing him.

"Who did this to you?" Silence. "Why were you in the bay?" he questioned. Once again she divulged nothing to him. He let out a sigh. "What's your name?"

"Dark Shadow." she replied in a squeak. Batman was puzzled by the name and brushed it off.

"And how old are you, Dark Shadow?" he inquired.

"Ten. I'll be Eleven in 126 days." she grinned. "What's your name?" she questioned with a big smile. Once talking she didn't seem as fearful.

"Batman." he answered.

"Batman. That's a cool name. you remind me of my friend Lightning. He's not as tall as you, and he doesn't sound like you, or dress like you, and his chin's a bit more round, but his skin tone is sorta like yours." she smiled.

"Who is Lightning?" Batman asked, trying to be concise but not scare the kid again.

"He's one of my bestest friends. He's thirteen. He's gonna be Fourteen in 126 days too though. We all have the same birthday."

"We? How many of you are there?" he inquired.

"There was a lot, but now there's only ten of us, including me." she explained.

"Were they all with you?"

"No. one of the mean people who invaded our home captured me. Once they found out that I couldn't do anything good they beat me up, then put me on a raft and pushed me into the ocean. They said it was a type of torture."

"Why? To starve you?" Batman inquired.

"No. I can survive about a month without water or food. They did it because I'd be in the sun and there'd be no shade." "Why are you bothered by the sun?"

"Because it burns me really easily. I'm allergic to it. I really hate it." she pouted. The food seemed to make her full of energy. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Thanks for bringing me here, it's so big! It reminds me of my home. Y'know, except my home was smaller, and it didn't have a mega computer, and didn't have a giant penny, or a giant dinosaur, or cases with cloths in them, or…" Batman listened as she rambled on. He was surprised by how much she talked. Finally she seemed to stop.

"Where is your home?" he inquired.

"An Island." she answered.

"What is the name of that Island?" Batman questioned, trying not to loose his patience.

"We don't know what we wanna call it, but Peter wants to name it Neverland like the book. Lightning could care less, Shark wants it to be "Ship Wreck Island" which he says in a deep voice, Turmoil says that we shouldn't go naming it 'cause it might already have a name, Spike likes Shark's idea, we don't know what Wild Flame wants it to be called, Dragon said that it should be called "Twilight Island", Wind doesn't mind as long as it's not idiotic, and Runt thinks it should be called "Pretty Island." I think we should call it "Cave Island" so we don't really know." she explained quickly. This wasn't helping Batman, but he knew that we wasn't getting any more useful information from her.

"A man named Alfred will take you upstairs so you can take a shower."

"What's a shower." she inquired.

"Where you bathe." Batman answered.

"I thought you bathe in a stream." she stated, confused.

"Alfred will help you." Batman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Before he showed her to Alfred, another question entered his mind.

"You said that the people who pushed you off of the island because you couldn't do anything useful, Who were those people, and what did they mean?"

"I don't know who they are. They're just scary meanies that try to capture us. They try to take us because we have abilities that they want." she answered with a shrug, and went off with Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love Dark Shadow. In my minds eye, she's so cute! Anway, please enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

After Dark Shadow took her shower, she was given clean cloths and then was shown to the guest room. She entered the room and the sun was rising and she quickly ran out of the room, leaving Alfred perplexed.

"Miss, what is the matter?" he questioned.

"The sun's rising." she whispered, in a frightened voice. Alfred hated seeing the girl look so terrified. He walked into the room and closed the curtain, covering the window. Dark Shadow wearily looked into the room, and smiled once noticing that Alfred closed the curtains.

"Thank you." she grinned.

"Not a problem, Miss." Alfred smiled back. She collapsed on the bed and was quick to fall asleep.

Alfred walked out of the room to see Batman in the hall way.

"How is she doing?" he questioned. Alfred answered,

"Fairly well after what she went through. She seems to hate the sun though." Batman sighed and rubbed his chin, thinking. "What are you planning to do, Sir?" Alfred inquired.

"I honestly don't know Alfred. I don't know how long she was drifting. I don't know where she came from. I took a blood sample and I couldn't find any identity that matches hers. I don't know where to begin." he sounded frustrated. He rarely faced cases that he couldn't figure out. He felt a tug on his cape. Dark Shadow woke up to hear him talking.

"I'm sorry if I'm trouble. I just thought you should know that we weren't always on the island. We were originally in this big building and this one Lady kept checking up on us. She looked mad and would yell at people. This other guy would always yell at me cause I couldn't do anything useful for the country." she explained.

"What did those people look like?" Batman questioned.

"The Lady was fat and she was African American. She had brown eyes and short cut hair. The man had blue eyes and was kinda old. He had this weird looking mustache and a bald spot. He was tall and skinny. I didn't like him. Or the lady either."

"Wade Eiling and Amanda Waller." Batman growled. He knew that she was referring Eiling when he wasn't a turned into a meta. "How long ago was it that you stayed with them?"

"About five years ago." she answered. Batman finally had something to work with. Eiling might not have been around, but Waller was.

"Thank you for telling me." Batman stated in his deep voice.

"Thank you for saving me." she smiled.

"My dear, you should go back to bed and keep resting. I want you to heal quickly." Alfred stated with concern. Dark Shadow smiled brightly, and hugged Alfred.

"Thank you for caring." she whispered, with a small tear streaking her cheek. She released Alfred, and walked back into the room.

"I am going to have a talk with Waller." Batman growled with teeth clenched.

"Just don't kill her, Sir." reminded Alfred. Knowing Batman for as long as he did, Alfred knew that he had a soft spot for children. Knowing that Waller had something to do with the little girl being injured, Alfred knew, infuriated Batman. Alfred just had to be the gentle reminder to keep him from crossing the line.

"I won't kill her Alfred." Batman reassured, and stormed out of the Hallway, making his way to Batmobile. He wouldn't kill her, but he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hate Waller. And c'mon, who didn't cry in Epilouge when Ace died?**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

Amanda Waller walked into her kitchen, and went to her refrigerator to pull out the carton of eggs. The moment she turned around, Batman was right in front of her. She was startled at first, but quickly recomposed herself.

"What do you want? I assume this isn't a social visit." she stated.

"I found a young girl. She said that she knew you. I want to know how you are connected with her. She said that she didn't like you." Batman informed. Waller chuckled.

"Not many young children like me. You remember Ace of course." Batman was restraining himself from punching her in the face.

"This girl seems to be allergic to the sun. she is ten years old and she says that there are others like her out there." Waller shook her head and sighed.

"Milo you idiot." he muttered. She then looked up at Batman. "Throughout the early years of Cadmus, we were experimenting on genetically making super powered beings. Our early efforts were disastrous. Some were lacking vital organs, others had rare skin conditions. Majority of them we killed, but some of them we were able to look the other way and try to work with their powers. We didn't mistreat them too badly. We gave them three meals a day, we taught them how to read, and we gave them cloths to wear." she explained. "After awhile however, things started to look bad. We couldn't keep providing for them, and they were hardly reaping any rewards. I told Doctor Milo to get ride of them. Apparently he didn't." Waller was completely calm.

"You have no idea what Island Milo could have taken them to?" Batman questioned, trying not to dwell on the fact that she had killed children.

"No. Only Milo would know that, and he was killed by Doomsday."

"Do you have any of Milo's files?" Batman inquired with his teeth clenched. Waller shook her head.

"No. we have a way of making members of Cadmus disappear."

"We'll see about that." Batman growled, and quickly vanished into the shadows, leaving Waller in her kitchen.

Batman knew that his computer would be able to find Milo's files, but he kept having to calm himself down at what Waller said. It enraged him. She told Milo to kill a group of kids. He wondered if that woman ever had a heart. His mind then drifted to Ace. That poor girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it took me awhile to update. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.5

Batman sat, typing vigorously on the computer trying to pull up files on Milo. However, he quickly was able to pick up some bread crumbs and found his files. Batman clicked around and found it. He found a small Island off the coast of Bermuda.

"Hiya." squeaked a voice, making him a jump slightly. He turned around to see Dark Shadow, sitting with a blanket around her shoulders next to the Robin case. Batman didn't even hear her come in.

"Dark Shadow, why are you down here?" he inquired, walking over and kneeling next to the girl.

"I like it down here. There's not a lot of light, and it reminds me of my home. We lived in a cave. Is it okay if I stay down here?" she inquired, her big golden eyes wide, looking up at him.

"It's alright if you stay down here, but don't touch anything. Some things down here are very dangerous." he explained and she nodded her head.

Batman needed to go to the Justice League and borrow a Javelin to make the trip to the Island. The Batjet wouldn't be able to make that long of a trip. He looked over at Dark Shadow who had her eyes facing her feet and tears streaking her face.

"Why are you crying?" Batman inquired. The girl wiped her face with her blanket, trying to get the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm not crying." she answered quickly. Batman looked her in the eye, and could see new tears starting to form, and she quickly looked away.

_She's a ten year old. It's okay for her to cry. _Batman thought to himself.

"Yes. You are crying." he stated.

"… sorry." she pouted, then cringed when he took a step towards her. "Please don't hurt me!" Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Hurt you?" he questioned as he took another step foreword, and she flinched. "Dark Shadow, I'd never hurt you. Especially not for crying." She looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Batman knelt on the cave floor near her and tried to give her a comforting look. "You can trust me." In a quick silent motion, Dark Shadow was tightly hugging his torso and softly crying into his shoulder.

"I miss my family. They're in trouble, and I can't even help." she whispered, still lightly crying.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to the island very soon." he stated, trying to comfort her.

"Can I come with?" she inquired, hopefully. Batman was going to say no, but with one look into her eyes, made him soften and change his mind.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that you will rest as much as possible. You still need to gather your strength." he explained, and she nodded her head.

Batman lifted up Dark Shadow, and turned on his COM link.

"Batman to watch tower. Beam me up." he stated, and the two were teleported to the Watch Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. if there are any twilight fans out there, please do not be offened. PLEASE tell me what you thought of this chapter! Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.6

"Who's the kid?" Flash questioned, the moment he saw Batman carrying the girl. Dark Shadow looked at the man with fear, and tightened her grip on Batman.

"It's alright." he whispered, only audible to her, then placed her on the ground, where she hid behind his leg, still weary.

"This is Dark Shadow." Batman said to Flash as he started walking to the Javelin bay, and the fastest man alive followed after.

"Hi Dark Shadow. My names Flash." he grinned kindly. She looked up at Batman for reassurance, and he nodded his head, telling her it was okay.

"Hello." she whispered. As they rounded the corner, the sun could be seen shining down on earth.

"Ah!" yelped the girl as her skin seemed to start to burn, and she ran back to where she couldn't see the sun. Flash and Batman ran to her, and luckily she wasn't burned badly.

"What are you? Some sort of vampire?" Flash questioned. Batman scowled at him, and Dark Shadow looked at Flash perplexed.

"But… but I don't sparkle." Batman sighed. Of course Waller would have her read _that _book.

Flash laughed at the respond.

"Oh Edward." he sighed, shaking his head, but then remembered the situation.

"Hey Bats, if you want I could run her across to the Javelin bay so she wouldn't have to worry about the sun." he suggested. Batman nodded his head, and in one swoop, Flash had Dark Shadow in his arms. One moment she was looking back at Batman, and then next she was in the Javelin bay.

"How'd you do that?" she said in awe, looking up at Flash. He put her down, and shrugged,

"I could always run fast."

"Flash, why did you bring a child here?" inquired a voice. Striding into the area was Shayera.

"She's not mine, she's Bat's." answered Flash. Instead of being timid like she usually was, Dark Shadow looked up at Shayera and smiled.

"You're very pretty. Are you an Angel?" she inquired. Shayera chuckled softy, but shook her head.

"No. I'm a Thanagarian." she answered. Dark Shadow didn't know what that was, but she didn't mind.

"I'm a human… I think… my name's Dark Shadow." she grinned. "What's yours?"

"My name is Shayera." answered the woman. Batman walked into the room to see his two team mates and Dark Shadow.

"Batman!" exclaimed the girl gleefully, as she ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Aww." Flash smiled, but quickly was quiet when Batman shot him the Bat-glare.

"Dark Shadow, I'm going to have you stay with a friend of mine for a moment while I explain something to Flash and Shayera, alright?" The girl nodded, and then saw Batman's friend.

"Ah!" she screamed, and hid behind Batman. "He's gonna kill me!" Batman looked down at her puzzled, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"He won't hurt you. He's my friend." Batman stated, and Superman smiled a friendly smile at the hiding girl.

"But.. But he'll try to kill me. He wants me dead. He wants all of us dead. She told me the moment he'd see me, he'd try to kill me and that I couldn't save myself." she explained quickly.

"Who told you such lies?" Shayera questioned.

"The fat lady. She said that he'd hurt us." she whispered.

"Dark Shadow, the woman was lying to you. This man… Superman, he is very nice and will not hurt you. You trust me, right?" Batman questioned. She nodded her head, but still seemed timid.

She slowly walked over to where Superman was, and stood in front of him, waiting to see what he would do next.

He knelt in front of her, and smiled,

"Hello Dark Shadow. I'm Superman." he extended his hand to shake, and his jester made her smile broadly. She wrapped her small hand around his and instead of shaking it, she brought his hand to bump her shoulder, then she pushed it forwards to lightly bump his shoulder, and then she let go of his hand and hugged him.

"You're like Peter." she smiled. Superman obviously didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head.

"Can you fly like Peter too?" she inquired, and Superman rose off the ground, however, he was still confused about what she was talking about.

"You are like Peter! Except you can walk." she added.

Batman could see that Dark Shadow was going to be okay with Superman, so he walked into a room where he, Flash, and Shayera could talk in privet.

"Listen. We're going on a mission to rescue some kids, like Dark Shadow from an island." he stated.

"Rescue?" Flash questioned.

"From what I gathered there are some unwanted guests on this island who are trying to take Dark Shadow and her… family."

"Family?" Flash inquired.

"Dark Shadow was part of an experimental group of kids that Cadmus was part of. They were all failures and Waller wanted them killed. However, Dr. Milo didn't. These kids were given an education, but as you can see from her experience with Superman, I don't know how good that education was. She thought I was going to beat her because she cried." Batman explained.

"Brave girl. On Thanagar, crying was considered a weakness, and was frowned upon in society. If one could show control over their emotions, it showed how brave and powerful they were." Shayera informed.

"Yes, but did people on Thanagar ever beat children for crying." Shayera shook her head.

"No." Shayera sighed. "Poor child."

"So you say that we're going on a mission to save these kids?" Flash questioned, and Batman nodded his head.

"Lets do it then." he smiled, and ran to the Javelin Bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a heads up. i make a reeally small refrense to fatest girl alive, which i plan to continue. i'm sorry that it's taking so long! please tell me what you think and enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

The moment the group entered the Javelin, Batman told Dark Shadow that she should get some rest. She was buckled in, and almost immediately fell asleep. Batman piloted the ship, while everyone else strapped themselves in.

"She's such an open girl once she gets to know you. It's amazing how… how pure she is after going through what she did." Superman whispered, glancing over at Dark Shadow, who was softly snoring.

"She's only ten. I don't think she views what happened to her very traumatic because that was how she was raised." Batman stated.

"what are you talking about?" questioned Flash, confused.

"If someone was raised getting beaten, they are more or less used to it. If Waller best her whenever she cried, imagine how much she got beaten for doing more serious things. What if she was caught in a lie? What is she stuck her tongue out? What if she didn't follow directions? Simple mistake that children are known to make. If she got beaten for crying, I can't imagine what happened to her if she did something else." Batman informed.

Shayera had a look of pure disgust.

"Why do people like Waller feel like they have the right? It shouldn't happen. Something like this should _never _happen." she said in a frustrated voice.

"Simply because they can." the statement came out of Flash, which was unexpected. "Something I picked up from…"

"We understand." Superman stated, cutting Flash off from having to explain anything.

"Where here." stated Batman in his deep voice. The Javelin slowly landed on the beach, and the hatch opened.

"Dark Shadow, wake up. We're here." stated Shayera gently. Dark Shadow yawned, and then unbuckled herself.

"I can't wait to see everyone again." she said happily. Batman then gave her a long blanket.

"Keep this over you so the sun stays off your skin." he informed, and she wore it like a robe with a hood.

The five of them walked off of the ship and Dark Shadow pointed towards the woods.

"That way. But you have to watch your step. There's traps everywhere." she warned, and they traveled to the dense forest.

The leaves crunched under the feet, and crickets sounded like they were chirping from everywhere. In the midst of the chirping, the group heard something. It was the sound of metal closing, and the snap of something hard. Almost like bone.

"What was that?" Flash questioned.

"Bad news." Dark Shadow answered in a worried voice, as she ran into the direction of the sound. The group followed her and once they reached where Dark Shadow stopped, they were in shock. A blond haired girl who looked to be a young teenager with chocolate brown eyes was on the ground, holding back tears. Her left leg was caught in a hunting trap, and was bleeding heavily.

"Wild Flame!" Dark Shadow exclaimed, running towards the teenager. The girl called Wild Flame, looked over to the Justice League with a worried expression. "Don't worry, they saved me, they're nice." Dark Shadow explained, but then scolded, "Peter told you not to run." Wild Flame gave Dark Shadow an annoyed look. "Right, the trap. Gotcha." she tried to open the jaws of the trap, but was having some difficulty. Superman then walked over to her, and quickly had the trap opened. He then took off his cape, and wrapped it around the girls leg to stop the bleeding. She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Told ya they were nice." Dark Shadow smiled. Wild Flame didn't say a word, and Dark Shadow turned to the group. "This is Wild Flame. She's fourteen. She can't really talk." she explained. Superman lifted the girl up, and Dark Shadow stated, "The cave isn't to far from here."

Before the group could even start to walk, flames started to shoot at them, and a boy with black hair, brown eyes and dark skin was scowling at them.

"Let Wild Flame go!" he hissed protectively. His eyes were on Superman, and he clearly showed fear, but wasn't backing down.

"Turmoil! It's okay!" Dark Shadow exclaimed, and the boy looked over at her shocked.

"Dark Shadow? You're alive?" he questioned.

"Yes! And these people helped me." she explained quickly. "Now we gotta go. The mean people should be here any moment now because of the trap Wild Flame was stuck in." Turmoil nodded his head, and the group followed him deeper into the forest.


End file.
